


For Valentine's Day

by joinjo17



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, ジクパー
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinjo17/pseuds/joinjo17
Summary: 2019年2月CWT51的無料全文放出，是碧藍幻想GBF的齊格飛x帕西瓦爾(齊格帕)短篇情人節小故事。(有了空再來開車(我愛飛哥





	For Valentine's Day

　　齊格飛對著鏡子整理儀容，這本不是他該做的事，然而最適合接下任務的帕西瓦爾臨時接到清掃殺人蜂群的委託，只好由他出動了。  
  
　　束起長髮、西裝筆挺、加上掛在鼻樑上的裝飾性黑框眼鏡，現在的前黑龍騎士團團長看起來就像是個體面的成熟紳士，收起重劍和殺氣，可以安全無害地混跡在人群中。  
  
　　「齊格飛先生～打擾了～您準備好了嗎？」藍色長髮的少女敲了敲門探進頭來，「我們可以出發囉！」  
  
　　「當然，露莉亞。」男子穩穩地露出個和善的笑容，「走吧。」  
  
　　他們騎空團的兩位團長，一邊由古蘭帶隊討伐女王蜂，另一邊則由姬塔帶領準備節日用品。這本來是全團的大事，卻因突來的戰鬥而兵分三路，火屬性的出戰去了，光屬性的磨劍備戰即將到來的古戰場，而其他閒雜人等如他……肩負起了保護外出女士們的職責。  
  
　　誰叫這是名為「情人節」的頭等大事呢？※  
  
　　「唔……生巧克力三十公斤、白砂糖十公斤、杏仁五公斤、核桃五公斤、麵粉也三十公斤、蛋……一百五十顆、藍莓五盒、黑櫻桃五盒，還有……」  
  
　　「再五盒草莓？」齊格飛笑著接下了未完的清單，對金髮的少女說。  
  
　　「對！是了，鮮奶油跟牛奶沒有了，烘焙墊紙也要補充……」總是站在第一線迎戰魔物的少女團長對料理用品也是如對武器庫般如數家珍，而這些數量令人吃驚的材料，其實大多都交給雜貨商人榭洛備貨，他們過來清點完畢就能搬運上船，再到街上買齊剩餘的零碎物品。  
  
　　「姬塔，你看那條緞帶好漂亮啊！」露莉亞拉住了身旁的少女，指著路旁的布店說。  
  
　　「齊格飛先生，我們待會就回來！」  
  
　　齊格飛點了點頭，目送一群眼中冒著閃光的女孩們迫不及待埋進了亮麗而柔軟的布料間，齊格飛以他自己也不知道的溫柔神情笑了笑，頓時誤傷了一旁路過的女士們。  
  
　　這些美麗而精緻的東西，就該存在配得上它們的人身上。他瞥見一片焰火般的深紅光澤，心中頓時有了個想法。  
  
　　這是一個關於浪漫和情感的節日，雖然他並不擅長。※  
  
　　消滅蜂群的委託總算結束了，眾人都鬆了一口氣。這次的挑戰對他們來說並不容易，甚至集結了團裡所有火屬性的成員好好開了個會，分析各人的專長和研究團隊如何配合。場面一度相當凝重，會議室裡的黑板上寫滿了敵人的攻擊模式和應對方法，就在這時一盒點心不知從何處開始傳遞，氣氛悄悄緩和下來。帕西瓦爾睜開眼看著遞到他手上的那盒金色三角巧克力，頓了頓後問：「謝謝。這是誰帶來的？」  
  
　　火魔女瑪姬莎瞇著眼笑了笑，說：「是歐琪絲送來給阿波羅當公關的喔。」  
  
　　帕西瓦爾過了幾秒才想起這兩個名字說的是誰，他看向這一室中唯一不是火屬性的例外——雖然是暗屬性卻因為技能有灼熱和恐懼效果而被拉來救場的黑騎士。  
  
　　穿著厚重鎧甲的女士坐在會議室靠近門口的最邊緣，冷著臉事不關己般旁聽各種討論和對策，帕西瓦爾停頓了下，說：「……是人偶送給黑騎士的巧克力吧。」  
  
　　「唉呀，別說破嘛。」瑪姬莎呵呵笑說。  
  
　　因為職務分配問題，他們幾個不會在同一隊，既然如此帕西瓦爾便沒有再問下去，只是……欸，現在情人節的禮物已經不用再計較性別了嗎？  
  
　　不知為何心情忽然有些愉快的帕西瓦爾嚥下了這塊微苦的小點心。※  
  
　　春天即將到來，他們期待的不僅僅是一份禮物。齊格飛在店員的引導下挑選到最合心意的禮品，認真卻笨拙的紳士得到了店員們的熱心指導和誠心祝福；而在戰場上揮舞火焰的炎帝則成功取得了那枚璀璨的豔紅戒指，他將其握緊在掌中強忍忐忑的心緒。  
  
　　蜂群的討伐順利結束了，團長回來後繼續整頓永遠都無法完備的武器庫；而採購組也順利返回，帶回了足以讓整艘騎空艇都充滿香甜氛圍的材料，熱熱鬧鬧的彷彿慶典一般。兩隊人馬擦身而過時，對視的兩人竟瞬間都有些難為情。  
  
　　戒指收在絲絨盒裡，貴族的教養讓帕西瓦爾堅持這一切必須優雅而含蓄，他解下了裝備和鎧甲，沐浴清潔身上的塵土，再重新穿戴整齊，等待一個連他也不知道的機會。  
  
　　帕西瓦爾正坐在床沿運用火焰烘乾頭髮時，齊格飛推門走了進來，他的手上也拿著一個小紙袋，看到帕西瓦爾時輕輕啊了聲，綻露出喜悅的笑容，「我回來了。」  
  
　　帕西瓦爾點了點頭，他發現自己竟然有些坐立難安，於是轉移注意力到齊格飛手上，「歡迎回來。那是什麼？給我的禮物嗎？」  
  
　　「當然，你已經聽說啦？」齊格飛竟瞬間笑得有些不好意思，帕西瓦爾頓時懷疑自己是否看錯了眼。「我還以為能再瞞得晚一點……」齊格飛說著拿出了個並不比絲絨盒大多少的紙盒，「雖然現在給你好像不是很適合……」  
  
　　帕西瓦爾已經認出了紙盒包裝的品牌，也從大小辨出其中物品，他忽然覺得心中的緊張放下一大半，他勾了勾手，要那不太確定接下來該怎麼做的男人再一步上前來。  
  
　　他的騎士團長並不擅長這些社交禮儀，那就由他主動一些吧。  
  
　　「齊格飛，你要送給我，我所想的那個東西嗎？」帕西瓦爾抓著齊格飛的手臂，仰起頭來明豔地笑道。  
  
　　「大概……是？」齊格飛也清楚了帕西瓦爾的意思，他略略彎下身，打開紙盒取出了流動著明紅光澤的布卷，就像眼前的這個貴族般精緻而優雅。他慢條斯理地將它展開來，「你願意收下嗎？……從此被我套牢？」  
  
　　帕西瓦爾失笑，「人家是教你這樣說的嗎？不過算了，沒關係。」  
  
　　齊格飛將這條領帶繞過帕西瓦爾的脖頸，在對方所穿的便服上笨手笨腳的，打了個不倫不類的領結。  
  
　　也是這個時候，帕西瓦爾從口袋掏出了絲絨盒，打開來展現出一片璀璨光芒，「齊格飛，我沒有準備巧克力，但你願意收下這枚戒指，與我共同面對未來艱苦的戰役嗎？」他握著齊格飛的左手，在對方的配合下，將這枚紅戒推入了無名指的根部。  
  
　　這其中的儀式感慎重得彼此心中都是猛然一跳，齊格飛一直都沒有放開手中的領帶，他忍不住借力湊上前親吻帕西瓦爾的唇瓣；而帕西瓦爾也抓住齊格飛的西裝領口，狠狠咬在對方的雙唇上。  
  
　　他們早已忍不住要脫下修飾的外衣，化身野獸將對方吞吃入腹了。  
  
　　「嗯……你是怎麼想到要送我禮物的？」帕西瓦爾舒服地哼著鼻音，瞇著眼說。  
  
　　「我只是、覺得你很適合……」齊格飛穩穩地喘著氣，他抱著情人又往下拉近了更深沉的距離。  
  
　　誤打誤撞嗎？帕西瓦爾沒有提及啟發他的另一對伴侶，他拉起領帶勾住了彼此的脖頸，戴著戒指的雙手緊緊交扣，過這個無人打擾，專屬於他們的情人節。  
  


2019/02/14

少淵


End file.
